Destiny of Disater
by ThunderStorm-8
Summary: annayoh. anna's destiny is catching up w her. what will yoh do when anna comes into serious danger?
1. Default Chapter

I'm back for doubles ^____^ ok first attempt at anna/yoh one of my all time fav couples!!!!!!!  
  
It was a cool day late in the fall. The Shaman fights had long since been over and Yoh was officially the Shaman King. Anna was still pushing him in his trainings but not as hard as before and she wasn't as ruff on him as she always had been. On that day Anna had been especially quiet and solemn. Yoh had thought nothing of it, she was like that often. But there was something different about that day. Anna knew something that he didn't. The day of destiny, her destiny, was approaching. She looked out the window. "So they have come." She said to herself. Yoh was out doing his after noon jog when he felt a sudden stir in the air. The Amedamaru appeared. "Master Yoh you must hurry Anna is in trouble!" Yoh's eyes widened and he ran towards the house. He saw that the gate was open and quickened his pace. He ran through the house and out into the yard where he found Anna surrounded by some weird looking men. "Anna! Get away from her!" He ran in front of her and tried to protect her from them. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The so it looks like someone did come to save you, or try is more like it. Heh heh." The man who was talking paused for a second and looked Yoh over. "So you're a shaman are you? Well I'll fix that." The man pulled a small orb from his pocket. "Okukato!" He yelled and the ball started to glow, the light surrounded Yoh. It settled into his body. "What the.?" Yoh said, then he felt Amedamaru being forced from out of him. "Master Yoh what happened?" "I don't know. Oh well, Spirit ball again Amedamaru!" He tried to merge with him but it didn't work. Amedamaru's spirit was bounced off of Yoh. "Damn! What the hell did that guy do?" "Be careful Yoh! That's a blocking shield, if Amedamaru tries to merge with you, you could be in really big danger." Then one of the men grabbed at Anna again. "Let go!" "Anna!" Yoh punched at the man but another came in and hit him back. They all ganged up on Yoh. "Ah!" He cried in pain as he was flung against the wall by one of the big men. "Yoh!" Anna struggled to get out the man's grip. Yoh weakly lifted his head, he looked at Anna. 'I must get up.I must protect Anna.' So he gathered all his strength and once again tried to reach her. They attacked him again, punching him, kicking him. But he wouldn't' give up, Anna was his to protect and that's what he was going to do, no matter what the cost. "Heh heh heh! Give up now boy and save yourself the trouble." One of the men mocked him. "*Huff * I'm not *huff * giving up." He staggered to his feet after being knocked down again. Then he clenched his fists tightly and with a sudden new burst of strength he said, "I have to protect Anna!" Then he mauled the man holding Anna in the face, the man fell to the ground, unconscious. "Yoh." Anna murmured, starring into his pain stricken eyes. Then she gasped and yelled. "Look out!" Yoh took the sign and ducked, just in time too. One of them had launched an attack at him, soon followed by another. "Run Anna!" He yelled as he blocked another attack. "Do not worry Master, I will shield Anna from them." Amedamaru said as he formed a shield around her. They ran away into the house. "Yoh barely had time to see Anna turn around and look at him, her eyes looked worried. Or was the pain causing him to hallucinate? Yoh was putting up a pretty good fight, until they got him pined in a corner. Then they punched him down. He lay in a heap on the ground. One of the men came back dragging Anna by the arm. "Let me go!" She yelled. Her yell was enough to make Yoh open his eyes. She saw him and cried out his name desperately, more for him rather then her. "A- Anna.." He tried to push himself up but on of them put their foot on his back and forced him back down hard. "Uh." He moaned. "Have you finished your playing yet?" Asked what seemed to be their leader. "Yeah boss, we got the girl, but this punk keeps given us trouble." "Fools, have you completely forgotten everything that He told you?" Their leader took the orb that the man had used to put the spell on Yoh, he held it out in front of him and said, "Ikano no hashi!" The blue light surrounded Yoh once more. This time thought it turned red, Yoh screamed in pain. "Ah!" "Yoh! Stop it, leave him alone!" She slapped the man holding her arm and ran to Yoh's side. "Yoh please wake up! Open your eyes!" He was unconscious, he couldn't take the pain. The men came closer, the one she had slapped look really mad. "Don't come any closer!" She said, she meant it to sound loud and threatening, but what came out was more like a loud and threatening squeak. "Don't worry girly, we won't do anything to you. Yet." One of them said, then their leader came up to her and said, "We know much about you Anna Kymumono, and we need your help, whether you're will to give it or not." Suddenly she understood, her time was aproching, her destiny would soon be fore filled. She watched helplessly as the men dragged Yoh's limp body roughly away. "Wait! It's me you want. Why hurt him?" They only smiled some what evilly at her. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Hah! Hah! Hah! I'm back! And this time with and even more evil and twisted plot! Fear me!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. finding out the truth

Anna was walking through the dark halls of some strange castle. After they kidnapped her and Yoh they bound her hand and put a clothe over her eyes. She was walking solemnly, her head down. They were taking her to a master bedroom that was completely equipped with a queen sized bed and everything, until they got further instructions from their master, who turned out not to be the one they were calling 'boss.'  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
She sat, her knees brought up to her chest and her head nudged against them, waiting. All her thoughts were on Yoh. Finally the doors opened again, she looked up and wasn't at all surprised to see Hao standing there. "My dear Anna, you must forgive my idiot henchmen for their ruff behavior. I told them to be gentle with you however, and should I find that they weren't." He shot a meaning full glance at the two men behind him. They cowered away into the growing darkness of the already gloomy castle. "Anna you know why you are here don't you? I will let you take all the time you want to prepare for it. And during that time you can do what ever you please." "Let me see Yoh, where is he!" She said, she was standing and her eyes were a mixture of worry, hate, slight fear and something else, something she was tried to hide deep inside her. "As you wish my love." "I am not your love!" She yelled at him as he walked out the door. "No, not now, but you will be soon." He said quietly to himself.  
  
One of the men that had taken came back a few minutes later, he threw Yoh into the room. He crashed to the floor, a moan escaped him. "Yoh!" Anna yelled as she ran to his side. "Here. Some food n' water, and Master Hao sends his wishes of ya' happiness." The man gruffly said as he turned around and left. Anna watched him leave as if making sure that he wasn't going to turn his back and do anything. Then she turned her attention back to Yoh. His lip was bleeding and he looked bruised and battered. She ran to the bathroom and got a bowl of warm water, a few clean rags and some bandages. She pulled his head onto her lap, took a towel and dipped it in the water. Then she took a rag and softly pressed it against his forehead and other bruises. He stirred in his sleep as if it was painful, his eyes slowly opened, he looked up at her weakly. "Anna.are you alright?" Was the first thing he said. "I'm fine. What about you?" He smiled at her and said, "Eh, I've been better." 'How? How can he still smile at a time like this?' She shook her head and let a small smile form on her lips. Yoh tried to get up but Anna saw him wince and forced him back down, she put a hand over his eyes. "You should rest Yoh. Don't be trying to move yet alright?" Yoh sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing in her lap. Anna took a blanket from her bed and covered him carefully with it. About an hour later Yoh was sleeping peacefully, Anna was still watching over him, her back leaned against the side of the bed. She was afraid to sleep, she didn't want anything else to happen to him. 'Look at him. Sleeping away, as if he had not a care in the world. He doesn't even know what kind of situation we're in. Oh Yoh.' Yoh suddenly woke up, he smiled up at Anna. She brushed some of the hair out of his eyes and sighed. "How do you fell? Any better then before?" He clutched his head with his hand. "Well my head still hurts a little but other then that I'm ok." "Good. Now go back to sleep." She said flatly, like an order, as she planted a quick kiss on his forehead. Yoh blushed and was stunned for a few seconds. Then his eyes wondered to the thin cloth that made her dress. Although it was long sleeved and went down to her feet it was still thin and didn't keep the cold out. "Aren't you cold Anna?" "Not really." She lied, she pulled the deeply cut neck of the dress further onto her shoulders. "Yes you are. I can see you shivering." He with some effort he sat up, took the blanket that Anna had laid on top of him and put it over her shoulders. But he stayed upward only long enough to do that, the next second he was on the floor again. Collapsed from weakness. "Yoh!" Her voice held concern and worry. Yoh smiled goofily up at her again. "I'm ok. I'm just hungry." She let out a sigh of relief and smiled another small smile. She hadn't even thought of the food the man had brought in until then, she looked over at it. Some soup and one slices of bread. "Can you sit up Yoh?" "I think so." She helped him up, he leaned against the wall. "Here." She said as she took the soup, still a little warm but not hot. She scooped out a spoon full and put it close to his mouth. Yoh chuckled. 'I'm not that weak Anna.' He though but didn't say anything as he let her feed him the soup. After at least four bites he took hold of the spoon just as she was about to put to his mouth again. "You need to eat too Anna." He said with a laughing tone. Her smile widened this time and her eyes softened a little.  
  
Anna helped Yoh onto the soft bed, she sat up and watched over him once more, the blanket still around her shoulders. Yoh shivered slightly, Anna saw. Yoh blushed when she leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggle close to him, pulling the blanket up onto him. "You're cold." She whispered in his ear. He rapped his arms loosely around her. Soon they were both asleep. But Yoh woke up some time in the night, he heard voices outside the door. He let go of Anna and snuck over to the door. He put his ear close to it so that he could listen. He could just barley make out the conversation. "So have you gotten the girl to agree yet?" "No. But I think we can do something to persuade her." "What were you thinking?" "That boy. I'm thinkin' that if we threaten his life she'll give in right away." "You know I've been wondering what'll happen if the girl dies while doing this." Yoh's eyes widened. "It's not our job to worry about da' welfare of that little bitch, all we want are her powers. I mean calling the Great Forces or what ever it is, is a difficult thing to do. Why do you think she's the only one who can do it? But Hao has confidence in her. An' if she pulled this off he's going to make her marry him. " Yoh didn't want to hear anymore, he walked back over to Anna. She had woken and was sitting up. "What's wrong Yoh?" She was talking about the look on his face. Yoh looked into her eyes, they weren't cold like usual. Yoh climbed onto the bed and his knees just a few inches in front of her. "Yoh are you a--." She was cut off when he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Yoh?" "Anna how come you didn't tell me. Did you know this whole time?" 'He must have figured it out.' She clung to him, nuzzling her head into his neck. "Yes I knew. How could I not? But how did you find out?" "I heard those guys talking about it just now." He paused for a moment. "How come you didn't tell me?" Anna bit her lip. "I'm sorry Yoh. I-I didn't want you to worry." Her grip on his shirt tightened. "Besides, you were in no condition earlier for me to have told you. I know you would have wanted to do something about it, I know that just the thought of Hao would make you go crazy." 'She was.worried about me?' Then Yoh pushed her gently away from him and looked into her eyes, she didn't look afraid at all. "Aren't you afraid Anna? You could loose your life." "Don't worry Yoh, I was born to do this, it's my destiny, if anything it is my one purpose in this world." He took her hands in his and nudged his forehead into hers and whispered. "I just don't want to loose you." She smiled at his words and gripped his hands tighter. "Trust me. You won't."  
  
They went back to sleep. Yoh's arms protectively around Anna. He felt much more protective of her then usual, there was NO way he was ever going to let Hao have her. She clung loosely to him. 


	3. Spells and pain

Ha! Ha! I'm back!! You thought you could get ride of me by not reviewing but that didn't stop me! Wha-ha-ha-ha!!!!  
  
Anna and Yoh woke up the next morning felling tired, and neither wanted to get up. But Yoh knew he had to, they had to work on getting that spell off of him. How was he ever going to protect Anna properly if he couldn't merge with Amedamaru? He looked over at Anna, the morning sun light bounced off her face and made her looked beautiful, or more then usual at least. Lightly he touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Anna. Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open, she hoped that what she would see would be the walls of her bedroom. But no, they were still in that damn castle. She looked sleepily at Yoh and smiled sleepily. He gave her a quick kiss to wake her up and then got off the bed. Anna yawned and stretched and fallowed him. "Ok, so Anna, how are we going to get this spelling thing off me?" Anna thought a moment, racking her brain for an answer. "Alright what we need to do is find that orb and destroy it. That might not be the simplist way but the other one is too dangerous." Yoh gulped and asked, "What's the other way?" "I could try and pull it off of you with a spell of my own." "Well why is that so dangerous?" "Because I could accidentally pull your SOUL out as well." "Oh." "Well I think we should try that one first, the other way seems impossible." Anna sighed but agreed. "Lie down on the bed and wait until I tell you what to do." Yoh did as he was told and lay down. Watching her every move. She held her beads out in front of her using two hands. Then she whispered something he couldn't hear and slowly her beads started to glow dimly. The more she whispered the brighter they grew. Then the room when dark, the curtains pulled themselves in front of the windows and the lights went out. Then one by one Japanese symbols started to form around her in a circle. Flashing on and off as the moved around. Then Anna's eyes opened, she was in a trance again. "Yoh close your eyes and concentrate like you are going to merge with a spirit. Yoh did. Then Anna said more things, starting off softly and quietly but they got louder, and the louder her voice got the brighter the glow of the symbols were. "Ankoyo no togi shikoro honu ano YAHAOU!" With those last words she brought her beads down upon Yoh with a great force. He wanted to cry out, but he didn't. The symbols attached themselves to him and dissolved on his body. Then a greater light came, the blue light that held the spell they were trying to get ride of. It lifted away from Yoh and then disappeared. Light returned to the room. Yoh opened his eyes, and looked at Anna. She snapped out of her trance and fell to the floor. "Uh." "Anna!" He rushed to her side and cradled her limp body in arms. She weakly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Did it work?" Yoh let out a sigh of relief and answered. "I think so, what happened to you?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm alright, but a powerful spell like that takes a lot of energy out of me. Give it a minute or two and I'll be ok." Then she fell asleep again, Yoh smiled as he lifted her back onto the bed and covered her with the sheets. But it didn't take a minute or two. It took almost half and hour. Yoh was getting worried about her when her eyes opened. He put a hand to her forehead and said, "How do you fell?" "A lot better. That nap was exactly what I needed to re-charge!" She smiled and stretched. Yoh laughed at her change of mood. This was so un-Anna like, but he didn't care, he loved her any way that she was. "Alright, now lets see if I can reach Amedamaru." Yoh nodded and watched her as she took up her beads again. "Spirits of this world and beyond. If you can hear my beds, if you can see their glow. I ask for your attention. I am calling for the spirit of Amedamaru, the great samurai!" Then like magic he appeared beside them. "Master Yoh there you are! I have been searching for you and Miss Anna frantically. Forgive me master for not being more helpful earlier." "It's alight buddy, it wasn't your fault anyway. Now lets get out of here!" Yoh and Amedamaru merged and they were off. Yoh drew his sword and they carefully when down he fleets of stairs that Anna had been led up the previous night. Surprisingly they didn't run into anybody, but Yoh didn't take this as a good sign. Most likely Hao knew that they were trying to escape and was just waiting around the bend to catch them. It was just the thing he would do. They ducked into a room quickly to catch their breath and debate over why Hao hadn't come and attacked them yet, and what they were going to do if he did." Then it hit Anna in the head. "Of course!" "Of course what?" "Hao isn't coming after us yet because he's waiting for us to come to him! Who knows how many halls and passageways this place has. That's why he blindfolded me on the way here and in. So that we couldn't be able to find the exit." "Sounds like him alright." Amedamaru said gruffly. "So what do we do? It's too risky for you to use your magic Anna, he can sense that, which is why I have a bad feeling that he knows Amedamaru's here and the spell is gone." "We just have to keep walking and make sure that our spiritual powers are in check. If we can fell him before he fells us then we have the edge." Anna said, who Yoh and noticed was more like her old self now that Amedamaru was there. Once again they started through the castle, checking around the corners and being very careful as to where they stepped. After what seemed like hours they were still walking that maze of a castle. "I wish we knew where we were going." Anna said, and not paying attention she stepped on a stone, the second she did it started to collapse underneath her. "Ah!" She screamed as the whole floor seemed to open up. They ran to escape but Anna tripped and fell. The floor disappeared and she found herself hanging onto the edge of one of the stoned that remained. Yoh didn't notice until he heard her scream. "Yoh!" He turned around and his eyes opened wide with shock and horror as he ran towards her. Her fingers were slipping but her caught her by the hand just as she started to fall. Quickly he pulled her up and to safety. Holding her to him, but she pulled away. He looked at her with a hurt expression. "Yoh remember where we are. There's no time for that." His expression changed the minute she said that, relieved that it wasn't because of him that she had pulled away. Then they heard an evil laugh behind them. "Thank you Anna dear, you led me right to your rescue." Yoh growled and an angry look crossed his face. "What's the matter brother? Jealous that your woman will soon be mine? And you should be, she's beautiful. But I wonder how many times you've told her that, clearly not enough for that is impossible." "Shut up! I'm tired of hearing your voice." Anna replied. "Ouch that hurt, but I guess I'll get over it. One mustn't hold a grudge against your true love." Then like a volt of lighting he ran over to Anna and held her in his arms. (a.n./ God kill me I can't believe I'm writing that!! _ *gag*) Anna froze as he lifted a hand to her check and began to caress it, looking her in the eye. 'His eyes.so much like Yohs.' She thought. "Poor Anna, you should not have to watch this fight. I will call for someone to escort you back to your room where you will be safe." He looked over at the whole in the floor that she had almost fallen into. "My brother is so careless, to put you in danger. Tsk tsk." Then she kissed her softly. Her eyes were wide with shock, Yoh's world stopped. Then she re-gained her senses and slapped him away with so much force that she was sure she had broken her hand. She ran to Yoh's kneeling form and clung to him. Yoh snapped out of it and held her in return, fire was shooting out of his eyes as he looked at Hao. Who was holding his check, surprised that it didn't fall off completely. "A feisty one aren't we? Oh well, I will forgive you love." Then he drew his sword and got in battle stance. Yoh let go of Anna. "Anna, get far enough away so that you're safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." "Yoh you're a stupid git if you think that I would ever think of hurting my Anna." Yoh growled in his thought and yelled. "Stop calling her your Anna!" Then he attacked Hao, who dodged it easily. The battle raged on. Neither had gotten hurt yet but both were starting to get tired. "This is taking too long!" Hao said, then he knocked Yoh's sword out of his hands and pinned him to the ground. He did something that Anna had never seen before, a ball of dark light formed in his hand and he thrusted it into Yoh's stomach. Yoh screamed in agony. "Yoh!" Anna ran to his side and pushed Hao off of him. She tried to touch him but her hand instantly hurt when she did. "What did you do to him?" She looked concerned, as she watched his eyes close half way. "I took him under my control, he won't do anything unless I tell him too." "Let's see, what will your first task be." "Forget it!" Anna formed a barrier around them. They couldn't here Hao through it, and he couldn't' get in. Anna tried hard to get the spell off of him, same as before she did the Yahaou spell again. She looked at him, but the spell had no effect. She tried again, and again. Not noticing that the shield was down. Hao simply watched. "YAHAOU! YAHAOU!" She yelled, breathing heavily she collapsed to the floor on her knees, tears in her eyes from exhaustion. Yoh wanted to call out to her, to hold her in his arms and make her stop. He fought the spell as hard as he could. Anna looked weakly up at him again, sweat on her unusually pale face, breath coming out raspy and shaggily. She willed her body to move, one last time. Those other spells weren't working, she had one last chance and she wasn't going to waste it. She knew what she had to do, she had to use the Oku^ toki no Kitao. Light of no death. (a.n/ just so u know, I made up all these words because I was too lazy to look up the real things ^_^) A bright light surrounded all of them as Anna chanted, faster and louder he secret, sacred words of the Oku^ toki no Kitao. Yoh felt the spell lift from him, but when he opened his eyes he looked in horror at what he saw. Anna stood, flouting just a few inches off the ground, body almost limp with the exception of the fact that she was still holding onto her Itako beads. Anna fell to the floor with a thud. "Anna!" Yoh called out to her. But she didn't respond, her eyes were half open, lifeless, she didn't move. Yoh ran to her and cradeled her against his chest. "Anna please wake up! Anna can you hear me?"  
  
Ha ha ha! The dreaded cliffhanger of doom!!!!!!! Aren't I e-v-i-l? ^_~ 


	4. sacred light and bonds of love

Here u go! Next and maybe (* hint* *hint* last chappy ^_^  
  
~Flashback~ Anna was leaning against a wall in the old house thinking. She had no idea that Yoh was coming towards her. Then all of a sudden she felt two soft, warm hands cup her face. She was so surprised that she almost slapped him. "Yoh what are you-" "Why do you never smile Anna?" His question through her off guard. He began caressing her checks with his thumbs, she could fell a slight tint come to her face. She tried to look away from his eyes, but he wouldn't let her. He kept smiling at her with that big dupy smile. Then he let his hands fall from her face, turned around and started walking away. "I'll go get dinner ready." He said over his shoulder as if nothing had happened. Her knees felt weak, she slide to the floor, eyes still wide. ~End Flashback~  
  
Yoh cried as he held Anna, she was dead, there were no more emotions for her to fell. No, that wasn't true, ghosts had feelings too. He poured his heart out in his tears. His Anna was gone, he could no longer fell her presence. He wished with all of his heart and being that he could look at her warm smile once more, to hear he musical laughter ring throughout his ears. Then out of what seemed like nowhere came blinding pain. Yoh brought a hand up to his bleeding stomach, Hao knocked Yoh aside with his sword, there was a small gouge where the blade touched his skin. "You fool! My Anna is dying and it's your fault!" 'Dying? So she's not dead yet?' Yoh thought hopefully. But despite this happy feeling of happiness inside him the only emotion that showed in his eyes were hatred, deep dark pure hatred. "What the hell? My fault! If you hadn't put that spell on me she wouldn't have tried to get it off! If you hadn't kidnapped her this none of this would even would have in the first damn place!!" Hao did not respond to his words, he merle bent down over Anna. He took out another one of his orbs, Yoh got ready to attack him should that thing even start to look like it would harm Anna. But no, this one didn't look harmful, white light came out of it. It circled around Anna and sank into her body. She stirred, then her eyes slowly opened. Hao looked ready to welcome her into his arms. But as Anna shook the tiredness from her eyes they turned to Yoh. She got up and ran to him, but she was still weak, she got within a few feet of him then collapsed in his arms. (a.n./ hah hah! Not stupid Hao!! ^_^ ) "Yoh." Were the only words that escaped her lips. She buried her head in his open buttoned shirt, a hand slipping down towards his wound. Hao watched with a hurt look in his eyes, completely ignored by the couple. "Yoh, you're hurt." "It's nothing Anna, I'm more concerned about you." "Ahem." Came a voice from behind them. Hao was standing behind them, sword drawn again, standing in battle stance. The expression on his face was indescribable, he was surrounded by a dark black light, probably his own aura. "Yoh! You've have stolen everything from me! The title of Shaman King! My life! But not her! I will NEVER let you take her from me!" Then Anna stood up, with Yoh's help of course to keep her up. "Take me from you? Hao you never had me." Here words took effect to him, the light around him faded, the anger from his face faded. They watched as the Shaman fell to his knees, his head hung low to the ground. He reached for something in his shirt, a small gem. Anna's eyes widened as she saw it, she recognized it. Fear shone in her eyes for a minute, but she forced it away. Hao looked up at them again. An evil smile on his face. "If I can't have her now, then I'll have her in another life." He said something and the jewel he was holding started glowing. Anna stared at it, she wasn't able to look away. Yoh saw the connection between her and the gem. Quickly he jumped in front of her, shielding her from its glow. She looked at Yoh, and he looked at her. "Yoh, you have to let me do this. It is my destiny. Remember what I told you?" Closed his eyes tightly and looked away, but he nodded, letting go of her arms. "You told me you wouldn't leave me." She nodded. He stepped away from her, she meet the full gaze from it. Her eyes filled with the blue light that shot from it. She took a step closer, and closer. Hao let go of it, but it stayed in the air. Anna extended her hands towards it as she walked closer. The light surrounded the room. Yoh, Hao and Amedamaru (who has been out of Yoh's body sense Hao put the spell on him) watched the girl as she walked closer to the light, whipping around her body like water running from a stream. When she touched it more intense light exploded from it. The on lookers shielded their eyes. When they opened them again they saw Anna, holding the gem close to her chest, but it didn't look like she was touching it. Yoh was surprised to see her flouting off the ground. Then the roof of the castle flew off. The sun was gone, thick storm clouds covered it. All the shamans, humans, animals, all living beings were watching as the entire world became clouded with darkness. People cried out in fear and wonder at what was happening. Only very old and wise shamans and a few younger ones knew what was happening. Anna flowed up closer to the clouds. Yoh wanted to call out to her and go after her but he stopped himself. Then Anna extended her arms, the jewel still flouting on her hands, her eyes closed. Thunder and lightening (yup I just had to get those two things in there ^_^) flashed from the clouds. Anna opened her eyes and at that exact moment a great bolt of lightening came from the sky and striked the earth. Anna began to sing. "Zu yo ganu to ko kanna, shi I su I ca I ka ba la shi, lo kelo anoto ki kanna, ni oh e veki ekiyo. Me zeta y to^ o no odo da, imi o al lo ten, kuka senta y koko va mona usasa vu su yo su gan u yo!" Her voice rang out loud, beautiful and clear. A large opening formed in the sky, Hao felt himself being drawn towards it, so did Amedamaru. She had done it, she had opened the gates of heaven. The gem devolved and in it's place was a small harp. Anna plucked one string and it seemed as if nothing had happened, but then a great dark force came up to them. Yoh could tell what it was, all the evil spirits that he and his friends had, had to beat when Ren's uncle tried to take control of the world. She touched another string, then ran her whole hand over it. The blackness from the spirits evaporated and they were all sucked into heaven. Hao followed them, this way he could re-incarnate himself again, just as he had been doing for the past who knew how many years. The gates closed, the harp disappeared. Anna slowly started to sink downward again. Yoh ran to meet her, to catch her in his arms as she descended like a feather from the skies. The lower she when the less light there was. Then as she fell into his arms it left her completely and she went limp. He braced her and kept her from falling, his arms securely around her. A soft moan escaped her as she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked down at her hands. They looked like they had been run through fire, and they hurt. Then she fainted.  
  
I fell myself wake up for as if from a long sleep. Everything hurts, my hands especially. I open my eyes, even they hurt. I see my room, my walls, I know I'm in my bed. And who should be propped up against one of those walls but Yoh, my fiancée, my friend, my true love. He stirs and looks at me, his eyes widen with happiness and surprise. He crawls over to me, and touches my forehead with something cold, it fells good. "How are you felling?" He asked me, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. "Painful." I say jokingly. "I was worried about that." We laugh. "You should go back to sleep." He does the same thing I did to him, kisses me on the check. I look into his eyes and that one little kiss lead to many more.  
  
Yoh cups her face in his hands and kisses her on the lips, passionately and fiery. Fireworks exploded in their heads and shocks of electric pleasure passed through them. Pausing only to catch their breath Anna and Yoh pulled apart. "I love you." They said at the same time. 


End file.
